1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad and an assembly method of the pad into an insulating housing of an electrical connector to retain the electrical connector to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3 illustrating a traditional assembly method of a pad to an electrical connector, the assembly steps include: firstly, preparing a unity metallic strip and then stamping a pad strip 1′ out of the unity metallic strip, the pad strip 1′ including a scrapping portion 11′ having a plurality of translating holes 111′ and a plurality of pads 12′ connecting with the scrapping portion 11′, each pad 12′ defining a connecting face 121′ connecting with the scrapping portion 11′, the scrapping portion 11′ defining a plurality of connecting portions 112′ connecting with the connecting faces 121′, each connecting face 121′ forming a pair of slight cutouts 122′ at two sides of the connecting portion 112′ so that the pads 12′ are easy to be broken away from the scrapping portion 11′; secondly, electroplating the pad strip 1′ to prevent the pads 12′ from oxygenated, the step not be shown on the FIG. 3; thirdly, cutting the pad strip 1′ into a plurality of independent pad strips 2′ and each independent pad strip 2′ just including a pad 12′ and a part of the scrapping portion 11′; lastly, inserting the independent pad strip 2′ into a receiving groove 31′ of an insulative housing 3′, and then cutting the scrapping portion 11′ away from the pad 12′, the connecting face 121′ of the pad 12′ forming a broken face 1211′ which is not electroplated.
In view of the above, a new pad that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.